Denal (Clone Trooper)
Bio Denal was the nickname of a Clone Sergeant who served in the 501st Torrent Co. during the transition between the early Outer Rim battles prior to 20 BBY in the Clone Wars. Denal served alongside Captain Rex, Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano, and Jedi General Anakin Skywalker from the end of 22 BBY to the beginning of 21 BBY. He began as a marksman and eventually rose through the ranks as a specialist before finally settling as a sergeant prior to his premotion to arc trooper Although not physically seen together, Denal was noted to good friends with fellow partner Coric, and they often shared intel received from their superiors. History An experienced and hardened fighter, Denal participated in numerous battles and fought valiantly during the early days of the 501st. Before former Domino Squad members Fives and Echo were enlisted in the unit, Denal filled the role as a second-in-command enlisted field officer, as well as an engineering specialist possessing the skills needed to hot-wire a door panel, and even kept track of intelligence from his superior officers. Although a minor supporting character, Denal played a key role in rescuing astromech droid R2-D2; a valuable friend to General Skywalker and valuable asset for the 501st Legion and the rest of the 3rd Brigade, during the mission to Skytop Station on Ruusan. He also assisted his fellow superiors in an attempt to capture bounty hunter Cad Bane, but failed, for his failure this caused him to get knocked out; but before the Separatist ship blew up, he managed to make his way to an Escape Pod and after Cad Bane escaped, they found Denal and was then promoted to an ARC Trooper. This was not seen on screen but was explained in the form of a comic. Personality A tough, free-thinking trooper, Denal was a skilled and adaptable leader who possessed a lot of experience and bravery during the most daring battles of the Clone Wars. Despite not having much combat experience regarding major battles, he and his unit of clones overcame their obstacles at achieving victory regardless of the situation. Appearance Denal, like most other clones enlisted in the 501st unit prior to 20 BBY, had simple blue stripes on the arms and helmet of his set of Phase 1 armor. His helmet markings were more distinct, however, for they resembled a split arrow or tear-drops reminiscent of Tup, Dogma, and more specifically; Mixer. His facial appearance consists of the standard black, high fade haircut, brown eyes, and black pointed eyebrows like all other mostly non-physically-distinct clones. Trivia/Facts In the Clone Wars movie, Denal's character model was used for Coric during the scene where Ahsoka and the clones remark about their misadventures inside the hanger of a Acclamator-class Assault Ship prior to the invasion of Teth. Numerous inconsistencies occur regarding Denal's rank during the events of the spin-off games meant to take place in-between Seasons 1 and 2 of the series. Denal appears as a generic Standard Phase 1 Clone Lieutenant rather than a distinct 501st Specialist, and he is often referred to as "commander", despite being a Sergeant following his debut appearance. Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Ambush" (Appears in flashbacks) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Duel of the Droids" (First appearance) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Cargo of Doom" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Children of the Force" (Appears in flashbacks) The Clone Wars: Rescue in the Sky (Junior novel) The Clone Wars: R2-D2's Adventure (Junior novel) Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (Appears in flashbacks) Star Wars: The Clone Wars mobile game Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (Nintendo DS version) Star Wars: storm pheonix (comic) Category:Platoon Sergeant Category:Clone Specialists Category:Clone Sergeant Category:Clone Trooper Category:501st Torrent Co. Category:501st Clone Trooper